Akai Sankarea Pass
Akai Sankarea Pass is the only one pass of Balhikor Arc. It has browny and sunset color but the sun must be lighter orange. It was the land of all the Range Adventurer Pieces homeland as the pieces. Yewas Legends and Adjaua Legends are the only one who founds a group pieces. But only three groups for Bago Legends he intentionally to be five groups. Supremo Legends also mentions that he commands Yewas Legends to go their and select his six pieces. It make its first appearance of Episode 24, but background-silhouette in Episode 23. This is also the final battle between Yewas Legends against Mante Legends. The only one person who died in this place is Yewas Legends not the people who attempt to stealing the pieces for its creation of their legends. 'View' This place has sunset color, the ground color is reddish-brown, the mountain is very browny while the cloud is fully sunset but the sun must say lighter orange. There is no signs of pieces, that is Adjaua Legends secretly pick a six pieces to duel Mante Legends. Bago Legends is really living here when he was a child, when the pieces came he is looking for them but he encounters Adjaua Legends, he is gravely injured like a thief. And he encounters Yewas Legends he just kidnapping him to become a demon that once again he will make his move to steal all pieces living in this mountain. When a legend defeated, he blackmailing the three people except Adjaua Legends who is after the starter six pieces. 'Chess Legends' 'Balhikor Arc' Mante Legends follows Yewas Legends escape with Fatima Legends and Anghel. Yewas Legends stop to that mountainous region as depicted to be the pass of Akai Sankarea (lit. Deep Red Undying Pass) the eternal place of the second pack. Yewas Legends explains how Adjaua Legends keeping a secret to you and how Bago Legends living here and exiled to our kingdom he said. Yewas Legends deep hatred with Mante Legends (calling Jayvees) of the past of nothing gained fear. Mante Legends experience also feared but silently nervous and he felt this aura that's why this place he finally learn. The game is over a decade-minutes flowing the board got possible decreasing and the aid of his power Mante Legends wins the battle. Yewas Legends finally experience feared and got smashed by Mante Legends with the final blow, it's crystal clear a Mante's Crest is evolving into circle shield that signalised Yewas Legends presumed to be dead here on this place. In epilogue the Blueprints escapes to this place for celebrating the Balhikor City are safe against the demons. Supremo Legends disappeared and now the Akai Sankarea is no effect for now on but still is so called memorial for the Balhikor's thirty pieces. Making the final destination of the main antagonist of the series. And the fate of Yewas Legends' blood is still dropping in the entire pass and cannot be forgotten in this next featured. Category:Pass Category:Spoiler Category:Locations Category:Balhikor Arc Category:Pass Mode